narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azumi
| image = | birthdate = January 9 | age = 17 | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = 5'6 | weight = 135 lbs | blood type = A+ | affiliation = Iwagakure (Formerly) | occupation = | team = | partner = | clan = | family = | rank = Genin | classification = Missing-nin | reg = LONG-16 | academy = 9 | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Explosion Release | tota = | unique = Has Possesses two-toned hair | beast = | nature = Explosion Release Earth Release Lightning Release Yin Release | jutsu = Transformation Technique Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Earth Release Clone Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage Iwagakure's Kinjutsu | tools = Umbrella }} is a kunoichi formerly of Iwagakure. A member of the Eri family, she was expected to be an immediate contributor to their affairs. However, the girl was noted to be different from the day she was born. Possessing one eye that was a deep mahogany while the other was a light shade of fuchsia. It was clear that the Azu had a case of complete heterochromia; though what was more troubling to family members was her two-toned hair, one mimicking a shade of pink-red not unlike her left eye while the other side was a delicious shade of chocolate. The girl would become the object of ridicule as she grew up, her blatant uniqueness causing peers to constantly pick on the woman for the sake of their own egos. Her self-esteem flagging, Zumi grasped at anything that would help her appear not like a freak, constantly hearing whispers of being a devil-child, or some demon spawn because of the "unnatural" appearance she possessed. Her savior would come in the form of the Transformation Technique, allowing the girl to at least masquerade as a typical Iwa-nin for the time being. Alas, such a farce could only sustain itself for so long. She would be busted and the maelstrom of dislike would resume, having strengthened in its vigor upon realizing her shame. They took to circling her like wolves around an injured doe, recognizing how vulnerable she was. Whispers of devil child and demon spawn soon turned to changeling, as they believed she wasn't from this village or even this world, given how different she was from the typical dark-haired populace. Azumi would be effectively isolated for the entirety of her stay in the academy, other children taking the opportunity to pull on her hair while muttering degrading comments about her. Given the extended peace attained by the victory in the Fourth World War, the abuse and bullying she suffered was overlooked as officials and instructors focused on preventing more important vices from taking root in the village. Surprisingly, Azumi would manage to graduate from such a miserable existence, only to find herself faced with the dead-end mantra of genin-hood. No team wanted such an abnormal individual on their roster. Even if her talent was noteworthy. In time she would leave Iwa, recognizing the writing on the wall; there would be no place for her among them. Burdened by their distaste and feeling perpetually worthless, she contemplated suicide many times in the early days, only to dissuaded by her own intuition. Background A novelty entered the shinobi world the day Azumi Eri was born. Her eyes blazed with intelligence even as one mimicked the the typical coloring of Iwa-nin. The other appeared to be the same shade of pink as the current Tsuchikage, something that was wholly unexpected given its rarity. Alas, the the child's hair pattern proved even more worrisome for the family. Her left half appeared as richest shade of chocolate brown, understated in its elegance. Yet the other side was a bright shade of strawberry, enchanting in its own regard. They would have very little explanation for this phenomenon, as both parents appeared to have black or brunette hair coloring. Some likened it to the corruption of the world thanks to the Ten-Tails short by memorable awakening. Yet others pointed out that Kumogakure was the only one directly targeted by the beast. As it was, she appeared to be the only with the heterochromic condition coupled with her unique hair. Nevertheless, her parents would turn away from the topic for the time being, focused on raising their child to the best of their ability. They would indulge some of her quirks, namely her passion for the arts and drawing, as the girl would utilize bright colors for the people she drew. It made her feel less lonely as she absorbed the mean stares and the feverish talk about her appearance when walking around the village with her father. The kindest would say that it wasn't natural, that she had simply stylized her hair at such a young age in order to be a standout among the common. The most damaging uttered tales of demons and vengeful dwarves, saying that their parents should have kept an eye on the child at all times. Their words bothered Azu as she looked around her, she clearly stood out among these people. Thus their whispering nurtured a seed of doubt in her mind, as she wondered if she really did belong her. Perhaps a mistake had been made, a baby switched or something else. Her musings would be interrupted by a prompt return home. In a bid to bring normalcy to the home, they would begin preparing Azumi for the academy, even though her sixth birthday had just passed a few days ago. The rumors had persisted all through her early childhood, constantly nagging at the girl as she tried to navigate this society that appeared at ease with rejecting her. However, it was clear the rocky attitudes of Iwa-nin imitated the earth; they would be unlikely to change their mind about her anytime soon if at all. Thus she prepared for a vehement objection upon her arrival at the Academy. Unfortunately, her expectations were fulfilled and then some, as the children took in the new addition. Immediately recognizable for her hair and mismatched eyes, the immediately considered her a demon child, having learned this from their parents. Thus they took great pains to avoid her whenever they could, calling her cursed and an embarrassment to the village. They wanted no part of her existence even as she timidly reached in hopes of striking up a friendship with at least one of them. Alas, Zumi would learn to be comfortable in solitude, as her fellow academy students would unceremoniously move when she was near. It didn't matter if it occurred in the lunchroom, during lessons, or on the playground. A wide berth would be given to the point where she'd occupy an entire half of a room simply because they didn't want to be near her. When it came to the latter option, she would find that the whole playground belonged to her as they abandoned the site upon discovering her presence. For some reason, their rejection hurt Azumi more than that of their parents. They were supposed to be her classmates, exhibiting the all for one and one for all mentality. At the very least having a few of them stick up for her would have been nice. Her only solace would be found in drawing and artistic expression, as she would feverishly use her imagination to create images of what she wanted to happen, while exorcising the barren landscape of Iwa from her mind. Her days in that place would grow worse however, as the silence she grew accustomed to exploded into ill-maintained murmurs. They would reuse the terminology of devil spawn and demon child, laughing softly before pointing out how unnatural she was, how she clearly did not belong in this place. The children would soon take turns pranking her, noting that her timid and increasingly feeble existence made her an easy target. Most of them were skilled enough to not be caught; these were kids that were to grow into the shinobi life after all. However, her unpopularity made it easy for the culprit to disappear. It could have been any one of them after all. She tried keeping her head down to no avail, such submissiveness only causing them to double their efforts. However, a savior would come along in a lesson one day; the humble Transformation Technique. Upon its discovery, she would laboriously execute the technique over and over again, looking for any imperfections that could possibly exist, anything that would let them know that it was her; the unwanted and ridiculed. Satisfied that it was not so, she would begin using this technique regularly, disguising herself as a completely normal Iwa citizen, dark haired and dark eyed. Thus the clamor of bullying receded for the time being, as they thought that she was a sudden addition to the academy, a fresh face among the group. More importantly, they didn't suspect that the girl was simply existing as a facade of herself. She would finally make acquaintances that turned into friends, playing with them while showing them some of her more subdued drawings. She wasn't foolish enough to hand them her vibrantly colorful ones; there was too much of a chance that it could serve as a inkling of her existence as a masquerade. Nevertheless, they praised her blossoming skills, showing her their own burgeoning abilities with the Earth Style. They would soon begin exchanging stories and abilities. Azumi finding her own aptitude for the release through impromptu lessons with her new allies. Thus her life settled into a new pattern of sorts, one that was rather enjoyable for a girl starved of attention. Of course such a farce could only last so long. While her skills were great enough to fool her fellow students, instructors began to suspect that some was off about her. While they would keep quite for several months, one would shrewdly ask all of his pupils to perform Transformation during a particular class session. Though the others would all utilize the technique to the best of their ability, Azumi would begin sweating before schooling herself into a neutral expression. Her temporary discomfort wasn't lost on this professor however, who saw it has a confirmation of his suspicions. Thus he would have her come to the front of the classroom next. He would have her wait, the pressure mounting as all of her classmates looked on expectantly, letting it build upon the growing strain of maintaining her already activated transformation jutsu. At last, he would give Azu the go ahead to utilize the technique. Instead, she fell out of hers, revealing her reviled heterochromia and two-toned hair as well as a moderately guilty expression. The instructor simply nodded as the crowd gasped at her transgression. Azumi looked for sympathy among the crowd before finding none, only finding mounting anger and disdain at her desperation. As she returned to an empty half of the room, the instructor gave her a backhanded complement about her form with the technique, noting that it had come along quite well in the previous months, before noting why. Azu would soon find herself subjected to the same treatment she endured previously, though now it was fed with even wilder speculation. Now they called her a changeling, deciding that the name was fitting given her strangeness. Whereas they simply pranked her in earlier days, now they would spit upon her when she passed, calling her a cretin and other slurs. They would yank her hair at any given opportunity, taking the time to belittle her for her weakness. Only her growing proficiency with earth kept them from doing worse, as she began forming a shell around herself. Any friendships or alliances she had forged over the months scattered like the wind only to torment her further, furious that they were duped by this "fairy child". No sympathy would be found at home, as her parents were told of her technique usage before being outed by a instructor. While proud of her growing skills, they were nevertheless disappointed by how she used them. Her growing fragility and the resort to desperate measures such as that angered her father in particular, while her mother simply saw it as weakness. Neither approved, chastising their daughter while telling her to "toughen up". Azumi would quickly become an inconvenience for them, dragging their reputations through the mud as people wondered how they could let a changeling into their home while endangering their own lives. Even they grew to despise her existence as they found themselves growing further isolated, though many proved sympathetic to their struggles with such a troublesome child. Azumi for her part with become further recluse both at home and at the academy, searching desperately for solitude when there was a time that she hated it. Her drawings began to lose their bright coloring, adopting more somber tones as she began depicting both demoralizing and grizzly scenes. Part of felt justified in this act, and so badly wanted to execute the images that she was drawing. To make them feel her pain. She wanted to hurt them, while a small if diabolical voice whispered that she should go even further. Even as another act of her conscience muttered that maybe it was time to end it all. She was clearly not wanted by even those that had birthed her, having overheard even her parents using that terrible word, wondering if they had been taken advantage of by forces at be. Yet as she thought how to finish things she began thinking. Knowing that they would ridicule the girl, claiming her to be weak even if such a setting was a wake or funeral. Laughing at how little it took to make Azumi crumble. Their gleeful faces were enough to make her falter in her convictions even as something inside her fractured. She stood, dusting herself off as she gazed at the place that held so much loathing for her. The girl decided to finish what she had started; at least this segment anyways. Walking through those halls continued to be the bane of her existence. Taunting begin anew as they sought to abuse her once more. Yet when they looked into her eyes they saw one constant; rage. Not the kind that encourages further molestation but rather one that held the promise of death. Her figure doused in the intent to murder them where they stood should they take a step further. The few brave souls quailed as she pinned them to the floor with a glare. Others skittered away as they felt a line had been drawn. One that carried severe repercussions should they cross it. Seeing the cowardice that lie in their hearts cause Azumi to laugh, one that from bitter to full of malicious glee. Satisfied that the lines had been redrawn Azu began walking once more to the classroom. Even as she took her seat the instructor could tell that the dynamics had changed. All other students were pressed firmly against the wall, desperate to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the girl. For the first time he wondered if there was some truth to the changeling story. For the girl's strangeness felt magnified while a wickedness permeated the air; this too found its origin in the child. Nevertheless, he shrugged before moving on to the lesson, deciding now was not the time to ponder such affairs. Azumi sat through the lesson, her face reflecting boredom as she doodled, letting her imagination run wild as she manifested scenes of mass carnage, drawing the faces all of her tormentors in vivid detail. Painstakingly drawing gruesome depictions of them dying in the most excruciating ways possible. Perhaps she would make it a reality one day; perhaps not. She felt a well of power within her that shifted as if waking from a long slumber. Not quite coherent but time would soon change that. Nevertheless, she envisioned the rest of her time here passing by smoothly with minimal intervention. Especially as she realized her skills with the Earth Release were steadily growing. She would recognize the earth wasn't as constant as she once assumed it was, even if its possessors appeared set in their ways. Not that she minded; she didn't plan to stay here for much longer anyways. For the most part, her prediction ran true as incidents died down. Though the people she had given images to proceeded to burn them, believing them to be hexed. A small part of Azu broke further upon seeing this, though outwardly the girl's expression twisted into a sneer, causing the perpetrators to flee. She shrugged even as her stomach clenched, looking at the magnificent drawings now reduced to ashes by their misdeeds. Picking them up, she began placing them in her pockets before continuing on. Graduation day was not too far away after all. Her parents for their part were glad that she was no longer causing a ruckus at the academy. Yet as they went to embrace her she stopped them. Diabolical intentions found in her gaze as she left them with ease. Her hatred of them growing; they had abandoned her at a time when parents were supposed to support their child. Uninterested in any excuses they had to barter she subsequently returned to her outlets outside of the home; her earth release and her artistic expression. Interest in others began to wane as she prepared for the graduation ceremony, having risen to the higher ends of her class. Azumi was still curious about how she could make her drawings come to life even as she crossed the stage; yet the patience that she had forged told her a solution would come in time. Thus she contented herself with waiting, snatching her genin headband from the individual handing it out before tying it across her forehead, cracking a half-smile as she scraped a ragged line across the village insignia. She then stepped offstage, joining the other graduates. The girl was now 9 years old, ready to enjoy the vigors of the shinobi world. Or perhaps not. Every genin team and their jōnin sensei steadfastly refused her entry, noting that something about her was off. With that sense of discomfort growing the longer they stayed in her presence. Another piece of Azumi shattered, fractures growing larger with each refusal. Even if her skills were just below that of a prodigy, she was still a cursed individual. They argued that having her on their squad would be an endangerment to all their lives. At times it took all of Azu's willpower to snap at them, to bury their miserable existence into the ground. Her guardians (for she would refuse to think of them as her parents any longer) were appalled by this, their fortunes continuing to fall as long as their daughter existed. She felt the painful rejection continue to build inside her, anguish growing as the instructors resorted to the same childish tactics, with attempts at more concerted abuse averted by her sole protector. On her own Azumi would take to silent crying, vainly grasping at the fallen pieces of her psyche as sardonic voice murmured that she should repay them all. It uttered that "a little murder never hurt anyone. Except the person who died." before cackling into the recesses of her mind. Another one screamed at her to put herself back together and endure this travesty by reaching for the . Yet another warned her that it would never be enough, that she could cut her losses and move on to the next life. Maybe had been to be born at the right time. In their war torn world they had amble opportunity to prove themselves and turn their reviled existence into heroism. Zumi was not so fortunate it appeared. Her hands shook as picked up the kunai necessary for the task. Though once again she fell short of her goal. Tormented by the same feeling of her weakness being called out at her own morgue. A new image of her bullies dancing on her grave. Believing themselves free of any consequences now that she was in the ground. Her body and mind hardened; grasping her things, she would stuff all she could in a bag, slipping it onto her back as the night fell. Under the moon's gaze, Azumi would steal away, certain that anywhere but here would be a good start. Upon leaving the limits, she would break into a dead-sprint, set on putting as much distance between herself and Iwa as possible. However, her efforts to escape weren't simply because of a deep-seated disgust for this village, but because she took something of value as well. Having picked out the errors of her previous usage with the transformation tech, she seamlessly activated a new guise for the sake of discontinuity. Further adding her skills as an actress to find the keys to such a valuable asset. While she may have aimed for other things, she had neither the time nor the wherewithal to do so. Besides, her gut told her taking this particular thing would be rather important for her sometime in the future. Nevertheless, she knew that once they caught wind of yet another person taking their precious kinjutsu, all hell would break loose. So she ran as fast she could, with no destination in particular, satisfied with only leaving Iwa and the Land of Earth. Never intending to return, even though such a promise would broken in time. However, her primary concern was survival, all voices within her mind temporarily united around such a word, hoping to bring an end to the suffering on their terms. Even if such solutions proved vastly different in their function. Such a task proved easier said then done however, as she encountered quite a bit of difficulty from pursuing Iwa-nin. However, their deductive skills proved haphazard, seeing her as a timid helpless girl who barely managed her way through the academy. Such a hasty assessment couldn't be further from the truth. The girl's skills during those three years had progressed to the point that anyone could recognize her as a blooming prodigy. What she lacked in experience she made up for in creativity and ingenuity. Formulating shrewd paths and tricky obstacles that served as either a hindrance or a method for incapacitation. Her second personality egged on on as she created these last minute mechanisms, telling her to finish the scum off for good; it surmised its logic as "a dead man can't give chase". While there was merit to the argument, her aim was the Land of Earth's border. Running nonstop to reach it over the course of a few days. Only when she collapsed on the other side did Azu stop. Unable to move a muscle, making her the ideal target for nearby vagabonds. Yet when she came to, the girl would find herself firmly tucked under a bedsheet, resting in a room that was spacious yet homely. An older couple whose children had long since moved on decided to take the child in. Given their acute observational skills, as well as the terror and gauntness of the child's face when finding herself in such a situation, they surmised her loneliness. It was quite simple to recognize her as starved for allies. An attribute that had left her broken, cold, and far too often on death's door. They found it difficult to interact with the girl however. Distrust haunted her visage as she finally left the bed, the couple catching her in a suicide attempt. They could see how worthless the child felt, dejected from constant rejection. Though they noticed a semblance of hesitation before the parried strike. A spark of survival that old man and woman challenged themselves to reach. Azumi was not quite gone yet, even if her expression was bleak and her eyes dull. However, the couple could not figure out how the approach Zumi in a normal setting. For entangled within that survival instinct was a seething rage that warned the girl away from social interaction. It whispered that she had been hurt too many times to fall for yet another trap. Even the couple's helping hand was genuine. The only method that proved to have any semblance of success was indirect contact. Leaving out food for Azumi to find when she was hungry, placing easily distinguishable signs for her to utilize when she had to relieve herself or wash up. Only after experiencing things through this convoluted manner did the girl even consider opening up. Finding the sources to be reliable enough; she had died yet after all. Once or twice Azu contemplated ending it all, but that little flame continuously nursed on the small kindnesses sent her way by the elder couple. Yet she still held a wariness born of experience, one that would grip her whenever the man and woman were nearby. She held tightly to the stolen good, finding comfort in its presence; unknowingly the substance had already seeped into the child's body, laying the ground work for a future awakening. As months passed, the girl finally found it in herself to speak to them. Asking them why they would save a changeling bastard like her. Yet there was an acceptance within the elders that was sorely lacking in Iwa; they simply saw her as a child bereft of love. Hence they resolved to change that; yes her appearance was unique but it was something that made her special. They would teach her that she should accept such a thing as a blessing. Telling Azumi that she must love herself; only then would affection of others find its way to her. The child's resulting smile was brittle, but they believed it was a start. At last the girl would sit with them, even if she tended to seat herself as far away as the room would allow. Patience was something the elders had learned in their longevity; though now was a time that it would be applied. Discovering a small piece of confidence, Zumi would begin to leave the comfort of the such hospitable lodging, wandering among the landscape in search of place to practice. One of the internal voices urged her to make use of what she had learned in the academy, in order to protect herself from harm. The menacing second agreed; though it wanted her to obliterate that wretched village after growing her prowess. Nevertheless, Azu began coordinating such abilities, forming walls and other simple constructs, memorizing the feel of such techniques while monitoring the drainage. Thus she built a routine, accompanying the couple for breakfast before submerging herself within the woods before returning for dinner, tired but happy. It was notion of taking action that ultimately dropped the guard she had formed around herself. For she realized that she was stronger than she thought, earth techniques she had read coming naturally to the maturing preteen. Whenever she utilized the earth attribute Azumi would feel the warmth of the Iwa kinjutsu she kept close however. A silent urge to the use it eating away at her. Unable to stand it any longer, Azu would cast the technique upon herself, awakening the attributes necessary for Deidara's style. Nevertheless, it wasn't that which caused a rush within the girl, but rather an opening. For the kinjutsu was designed to go hand in hand with a key she possessed; the Explosion Release. Feeling the violent energy surge to her fingertips, she would release such tension, causing the trees near her to shatter like glass. Within her heart, dark Azumi (as she called her murderous side) gloated. A new user of the oft overlooked art was born. Personality A shy yet ultimately friendly child is how Azumi began her existence. While aware of her difference in a superficial sense, she decided post-hence to ignore it at her own peril. The girl was mostly an introvert with some extroverted tendencies, particularly when it came to artistic rendition. She loved anything related to this type of expression, having a passion for the visual arts. Though Azu admitted that she was partial to the performing arts as well, perhaps the only place where the quiet one would become a figure of radiance that properly matched her unique appearance. Otherwise, she could be found serenely sketching whatever figure or object captured her attention, capable of making the images pop with little effort. Many equated her eye for detail as second to none given the quality drawings she turned out on a regular basis. Nevertheless, she knew it would likely be no more than a hobby. The pastime would also serve as her comfort mechanism as the whispers of her "oddness" began to reach the child, slowly leeching away her innocence. At times she would appear sullen to her parents, who noted that the delivery of coloring pencils and sketch pads were enough to distract from such noise. Still naive Zumi would grasp this outlet as an opportunity to assess the world around her. Not realizing that she would suffer a paradigm shift in the future. Only to be crushed in its grasp. Her somber demeanor persisted after enrolling in the academy. Her efforts at companionship dashed as soon as the attempt was made. While never a social kid in any sense of the word, their vehement exclusion was a slap in the face. It cut her deeply as she found herself wrapped in a giant bubble that no one was willing to enter, one that gradually grew as the days wore on. Zumi would become very moody in the proceeding days and months before learning the transformation technique. She saw it as a key to a normal life as she began hating her abnormal appearance, one that cast her out from the rest of Iwa's society. Like all children at that age, she desperately wanted to fit in. Shifting her appearance with the aforementioned jutsu, she succeeded, attaining a sense of normalcy that was previously elusive. The previously friendly yet coy returned once more as she began making friends and acquaintances. She was notably cheery, bright and enjoyed sketching her newfound companions, capturing their essence in opulent detail. At that point Azumi thought that perhaps Iwa wasn't so bad after all. Of course, such fantasies were short-lived. Having her usage of the technique busted by an instructor, the bullying returned. Worsened even. It broke any hopes of reconciliation as they sought to degrade the girl by any means possible. Their efforts to break her increased while her sadness grew into despair. She began to hate herself completely, not wanting to exist anymore. Other times her pad and colored pencils would sit abandoned for days on end, Zumi incapable of mustering the effort to reach her precious outlet. The child's complaints of abuse fell on deaf ears. Her parents thought her weak; if she couldn't handle a little adversity then she held little value. This Azumi would soon become prone to self-deprecation, pulled between many forces. One clamored for her to end the embarrassment, to use the knowledge gained during those sessions to eliminate these worms. It was something that had been done in other villages repeatedly, why should Iwagakure escape the same fate. A second voice told her she needed to terminate this pain, to bring it full circle and stop this cycle. Though she fell short of suicide on several occasions, she would nevertheless compromise by cutting herself, feeling a sense of relief when dragging a sharp object across her skin, satisfaction as the blood welled. However, a third told her to "get her shit together and make do", essentially enduring what was sent her way while making her heart into stone. An impermeable surface that no love could find its way into. That her parents scolded her for being such a failure and physically rebuked Azumi caused what little remained of the heart to shatter, beginning the construction of the stone tablet that would take its place. She learned to appease these competing voices in various ways, the malevolent scenes drawn by her placating the bloodlust while cutting soothed her turbulent depression. Her internal remaking calmed the last as she fractured into three individuals housed within a single body. The wickedness of later became both a mask and part of she was; truly many were unsure if her diabolism was an act or her sentiment. Alas, one could say that it was a combination of the two. It hid a broken psyche as her parents continued to betray her trust and those ill-begotten friends burned the images she gave them while disguised. She became robotic in a sense, her scratched headband signifying potential disloyalty as the child began to embody the nomenclature she was christened with. A strange evil appeared to permeate her as killing intent leaked at times, the unfeeling person slowly constructed within Azumi as she lost any desire to be a part of this village. Indeed, efforts to join a genin team were half-hearted, the refusals missing their mark as simply worked it off through several crying sessions. Notably, each one shorter than the last, as if she was working through the supply of tears she was allotted in life and beginning to run out. Her smile appeared brittle, the child uninterested in what the world had to offer unless it had something to do with magnificent destruction. Part of her contemplated the world wars from the past, wondering if this place was too peaceful for her liking. At the very least, people like these Iwa-nin should be expunged. They were occupying valuable resources and space, something that Azu found wasteful. Nevertheless, her hatred of the Iwa-nin was equal to the acrimony she felt for her parents. So in her mind they deserved to die together should things come to that. Regardless, Azu would decide that leaving the village was for the best, lest she attempt something she never regrets. In the current time, Azumi has lapsed into a calculating disposition. She rarely smiles, often found brooding over the state of things. Despite no longer residing in Iwagakure, the place is still regularly on her mind, the now young woman wondering if she should have left them as is given what they've done to her. However, her disgust for them has faded, replaced by indifference. While Zumi would applaud anyone who decides to attack the village, she's recognized her inability to lift a single finger in regard to such an offensive. In a sense she is content to let them live and die on their own time, perhaps hanging the threat of her sudden reappearance over their heads. To be precise, the woman has gained some new tools that could be quite useful in fulfilling the desires of her vengeful side, who can be seen taking charge of the discovered bloodline limit. Notably, the Zumi's sense of humor is shown to be nonexistent, friendly if crass jokes/pranks provoking her wrath while other more innocent jests simply leave her confused. By her own admission Azumi believes that she has an inability to "lighten up", resulting in prevailing social awkwardness that dispels some of the mystery of the seemingly supernatural individual. Nevertheless, she has found her presence to be the object of fascination in the other lands that she visited, noting a openness that was clearly missing during her days in Iwa. They found her anomalous beauty enchanting as she grew into her unique features, learning to accept them even as she finds persistent doubt in a patchwork psyche. Appearance Her enigmatic presence coupled with a truly otherworldly magnificence has made the young woman into a marvel for her peers. Azumi's eyes are noted to be easily her most striking feature. One is a deep chocolate brown, capturing those who gaze upon it in warmth that pulls them to its bottomless depths. The other is a magnificent shade of fuchsia strawberry, shining with an ethereal light yet remaining soft; though muted in its intensity. Her face has lost its childish fat, attaining a jawline that remained plush yet sharpened. A traditional heart shape that enthralled both sexes; yet it was clear she wasn't a typical enchanter. Her hair appears as an inverse mirror to her eyes; above her left radiant pink pie is the same rich brown as her right peeper. Over her sturdy oak gaze is a creamy shade of strawberry dashed with french vanilla. Surprisingly for most the contrast works well, creating a harmony that makes her all the more captivating. Features that as a child drew comparisons to a changeling have now transformed into an image that is fairy-esque in quality, bolstered by a physical maturity. Azumi's skin remains an unblemished shade of light peach, warm to the touch yet protected from the sun's rays by her constant . Due to years of travel, the woman possesses a surprisingly well-formed body, lithe in a way that betrays her predator standing. Yet supple and feminine in a places that prove all too distracting to the opposite sex. She chooses to adorn herself with a white jacket composed of a pink interior coupled with strawberry cuffs. Underneath is a corset of hickory hue, one that stops just short of moss green pants. The corset's curvature is shown to reveal the woman's hips in a coy manner. The pants are then tucked into black and white boots that possess a pronounced heel, one that is useful in combat when dealing with particularly troublesome opponents. Around her hands are black leather gloves that she wears at regular intervals, only disposing of them when the weather proves unaccommodating. Around the woman's neck lie several chains in no particular order; they are the only finery she chooses to wear at the time, considering her "typical" appearance standout enough. As a child Azumi was essentially the same with the exception of a different colored umbrella. Her eyes were filled to the brim with innocence; a far cry from the calculated if not cold stare they hold now. Her clothing while still fitted appeared more conservative and childish in design, sporting brighter variations of the same color scheme. Her hair was shown to be mildly shorter in her adolescence for the sake of maintainability. One could note that there was a greater sense of strangeness that reinforced the changeling lingo, as her heterochromic eyes watched the world with a guarded yet curious demeanor. For the girl felt her hand had been bitten for too many times, and began withdrawing as a defense mechanism. Something that was reflected in her body language as cautious optimism gave to lasting pessimism, assuming the worst about a person until proven otherwise. While not hunched, her expression would appear wary, worried that any person she encountered could prove to be yet another tormentor. Fears that weren't completely unfounded given her growing unpopularity in the village. When she smiled as a child, it would often appear crumbling before delving into a sullen demeanor. It was as she grew that Azumi would tone down her color schemes and clothing, hoping to blend in. Yet unwilling to touch her eyes and hair in a way that could prove permanent, showing that even for all the pain such features brought her way, she still desired to keep them. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation .]] Azumi has displayed the ability to use the Earth Release, Lightning Release, and Yin Release. However, a more understated portion of her repertoire is the woman's kekkei genkai Explosion Release, composed of Earth and Lightning. Like Deidara, she has the ability to make use of explosive clay, creating several constructs that she can either hide for later with an earth technique, or detonate immediately. She also has the capability to create several miniature bombs made of explosive clay, and release them while airborne, dealing damage to the unfortunate people down below. She can also store these clay "bombs" within her explosive wings, allowing her to wait until the opportune time to drop them. Among her most powerful explosion style techniques is her clay dragon or clay bird, which she can use as modes of transportation, and if under the cover of night, as a surprise attack, exploding the method of transportation once close enough to the target. Furthermore, she can add yang chakra to her explosive techniques, allowing her to empower their consequential effects, as well as increase the blast ratio, allowing the user to potentially vaporize opponents on contact. It was for this reason that Iwa is so cautious about deploying manpower to capture her, knowing that the chances of losing a sizable portion of their shinobi population is high when facing a kunoichi who has shown mental instability and a knack for violent inductions. Beyond that, she has shown the ability to use compress secluded parts of the atmosphere around opponents in order to create explosions, allowing her an element of surprise when dealing with larger populations of skilled shinobi. By inputting yang chakra into this form of explosive combat, Azumi can lessen the amount of chakra necessary to create an pressurized situation perfect for releasing a successful or substantial explosion.... Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality